


Лучший способ

by Milena_Main, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Main/pseuds/Milena_Main, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Как побороть внутренних демонов





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU к событиям 3а.

Эллисон подняла лук, натянула тетиву.

_Вдохнуть. Сосредоточиться. Прицелиться._

Точная стрельба требовала концентрации, помогала приводить мысли в порядок, а она в последнее время отчаянно нуждалась в этом. Не желая отвлекаться ни на что постороннее, она даже Лидию в этот раз с собой не позвала.

Зафиксировав взглядом цель и прищурившись на плавном выдохе, она уже почти выпустила из пальцев тугую нить, как из-за дерева, служившего мишенью, внезапно показалась хрупкая фигура и небрежно прислонилась к узловатому стволу.

Эллисон, едва успевшая остановить выстрел, выругалась. Фигуру это не впечатлило. Та покрутила в руках большое красное яблоко.

— Эрика, ты с ума сошла? — сухо спросила Эллисон. — Я же могла тебя убить.

— Могла бы — уже убила, — лениво протянула Эрика. — В том лесу, например, где мы от тебя убегали. Шанс был. Желание — тоже.

Эллисон поджала губы. Она не любила об этом вспоминать.

— Желание есть и сейчас, — процедила она сквозь зубы, — так что уйди, не мешай мне.

— Не мешать что? — поинтересовалась Эрика, чуть склонив голову к плечу и став до ужаса похожа на готическую куклу из коллекции Monster High. — Разгонять внутренних демонов?

Она ловко подбросила яблоко в воздух, заставив Эллисон невольно проследить за ним взглядом:  
— И как, помогает?

Нестерпимо захотелось сбить фрукт в полете и стереть усмешку с лица волчицы. Но Эллисон помнила о контроле: она понимала, что Эрика провоцирует, и не хотела сорваться. Снова. В прошлый раз все кончилось плохо.

Но агрессия не исчезала, она затаилась где-то внутри и грызла душу зубами оборотня. Именно из-за выжигавшей ее злости она рассталась со Скоттом, именно из-за нее тренировалась в лесу одна, не взяв с собой даже лучшую подругу. А тут эта… Эрика.

Эллисон проследила, как яблоко шлепнулось обратно в девичьи пальцы, и максимально спокойно поинтересовалась:

— Что ты здесь делаешь, мстишь? Или Белоснежку изображаешь?

Эрика белозубо расхохоталась, тряхнула светлыми волосами:

— О нет, дорогая! Белоснежка — это, скорее, ты. Белая как снег, черная как ночь… Замороженная как селедка.

Эллисон вскинула лук. Рейес все-таки удалось ее достать. Эрику это, кажется, не испугало. Глумясь, она водрузила яблоко на свою макушку.

— Нет, это скучная сказка. Давай лучше поиграем в Вильгельма Телля? — предложила она все тем же насмешливым тоном.

Это была плохая идея. Тьма, поднявшаяся изнутри, заставила Эллисон вскинуть лук, натянуть тетиву и спустить ее за считанные мгновения, глядя в наконец-то наполнившиеся ужасом глаза Эрики.

 _«Как тогда,»_  — подумала Эллисон. — _«Может, я, все-таки, чудовище, что бы там ни говорил Скотт. Может, не стоило мне возвращаться»._

Эти мысли не давали ей покоя, от них она бежала в лес раз за разом, пытаясь найти в бесконечных тренировках ту часть себя, которая казалась безнадежно утраченной.

Рука с луком бессильно упала вдоль тела. Над головой кружились втревоженные птицы, но вскоре затихли. Слышен был каждый вдох. Желания продолжать больше не было. Не сегодня.

— Знаешь, — в звенящей тишине голос Эрики казался слегка хрипловатым от пережитого страха, но быстро креп, приобретая прежнюю насмешливость, — есть куда более приятные способы пережить расставание с парнем.

Эллисон хмыкнула, передернула плечами, по привычке проверила колчан свободной рукой и развернулась в направлении дороги. Тратить время на Эрику было бессмысленной затеей.

— И справиться с демонами — тоже… — тихо прозвучало ей в спину.

Эллисон обернулась. Волчица, стоявшая у дерева как ни в чем не бывало, медленно подняла ладонь, ухватилась за стрелу, пришпилившую яблоко к дереву, и с легкостью вытащила ее вместе с ним. Повозившись с наконечником, она поднесла освобожденный фрукт ко рту и укусила. Эллисон смотрела, как сок стекает по бледным пальцам и алым губам.

Эрика протянула стрелу Эллисон. Глаза ее улыбались. В этот раз без издевки. Ну, или почти.

— Не хочешь забрать свое, Белоснежка?

В несколько шагов преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Эллисон схватила Эрику за воротник куртки, подтаскивая к себе словно щенка.

— Зачем? — спросила она, пристально глядя волчице в глаза.

— Не одну тебя мучают кошмары и темнота. Есть много способов с ней бороться. Ты стреляешь, я провоцирую. Возможно, ты сорвешься и убьешь кого-нибудь, возможно, я доиграюсь, и меня прикончат. Может даже, это будешь ты. А может, нам стоит помочь друг другу? Придумать способ получше?

— Меньше слов — больше дела, — бросила Эллисон, прежде чем впиться в губы Эрики жадным поцелуем. Губы были мягкие, сладкие и отдавали яблочным соком. Руки с острым маникюром выпустили остатки яблока и, поднявшись, вцепились в плечи Эллисон. И в этот момент она внезапно подумала, что, может быть, Эрика права, и этот способ борьбы действительно лучше.


End file.
